inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shuu
Shuu (シュウ) là đội trưởng của đội Ancient Dark và là tiền đạo của Team Zero. Thông tin Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Một cậu bé bí ẩn sống ở hòn đảo God Eden. Quá khứ của cậu hoàn toàn là bí ẩn"'' Ngoại hình Cậu có mái tóc màu tím xanh, trên đầu còn có hai chiếc kẹp nhỏ màu xanh ngọc. Hai hàng tóc mái có chân tóc màu đỏ và trắng từ hai chiếc kẹp xõa xuống. Mắt cậu ấy gần như cùng màu với bộ tóc. Cậu ấy có một chiều cao vừa phải và làn da ngăm. Tính cách Ở đoạn đầu của movie thì cậu ấy là một người tốt và tử tế, có vẻ như cậu ấy khá thích Tenma. Cậu ấy cũng tỏ ra là một người thích giúp đỡ người khác, khi để Raimon (GO) tập luyện trong khu rừng của mình. Tuy nhiên sau khi gia nhập Team Zero, tính cách cậu ấy trở nên lạnh lùng và thô bạo hơn hẳn. Nhưng đoạn cuối movie thì cậu ấy lại trở về như trước và cùng hứa với Tenma sẽ tiếp tục chơi bóng đá. Cốt truyện (anime) Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Shuu xuất hiện ở tập 8. Cậu đã sử dụng Keshin của mình, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus để chặn Shoot Command 06 của Einam. Cậu đã thực hiện một cú sút tương tự như Maou no Ono và đã gây ra một vài thiệt hại trên sân. Sau đó, cậu đã giúp Raimon học cách sử dụng Áo giáp Keshin. Khi Raimon thi đấu với đội A5, cậu đã bảo Wonderbot Mixi-Max cậu với Tenma. Sau đó, Tenma đã có thể sử dụng Keshin và ghi bàn thắng. Sau trận đấu, Tenma đã hỏi cậu có muốn tham gia với Raimon. Cậu đã trả lời rằng cậu không thể vì cậu muốn bảo vệ God Eden và cậu nói chia tay với Raimon. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon thumb|left|190px|Shuu quan sát trận đấuLần đầu tiên Shuu xuất hiện trong movie là tại đỉnh của một thác nước. Câu đăm chiêu nhìn về phía tước, và những luồng năng lượng màu tối bắt đầu tràn ra một cách mạnh mẽ từ người cậu. Cậu cũng đã đến xem trận đấu giữa Raimon (GO) và Unlimited Shining trong bộ đồng phục của đội, và góc quan sát là từ một cái cây. Sau đó, cậu và đội của mình đã gặp lại Raimon (GO) trong khu rừng nơi cậu sinh sống và Shuu đã đưa ra lời đề nghị với toàn đội Raimon thi đấu với đội của cậu nếu muốn luyện tập ở khu vực của cậu. Trận đấu diễn ra được một lúc khi Ancient Dark đang dẫn 1-0 thì một con dê non xuất hiện, Tenma lao vào cứu con dê non trước khi quả bóng đụng vào nó. Sau khi thấy hành động này của Tenma, Shuu đã đồng ý cho toàn đội Raimon sử dụng khu vực của mình làm chỗ luyện tập.thumb|190px|Shuu nói chuyện với Raimon Tiếp theo, Shuu trở lại với vị trí tiền đạo của Team Zero, đội kết hợp giữa Ancient Dark và Unlimited Shining. Khởi đầu trận đấu, vai trò lúc đầu của cậu là phân phối bóng với tất cả cầu thủ trong đội. Rồi sau đó Shuu sử dụng Black Ash để ghi bàn thắng thứ ba. Cậu cũng sử dụng Keshin của mình và kỹ năng Keshin Maou no Ono để ghi thêm một bàn thắng nữa. Sau đó, Shuu hợp nhất Keshin của mình với Shining Dragon của Hakuryuu để tạo nên Sei Kishi Arthur và ghi bàn thắng thứ 5 cho Zero. Tuy nhiên, khi 3 thành viên của Raimon hợp nhất Keshin của họ lại và sút, Sei Kishi Arthur đã không thể chặn được nó, và đồng thời Shuu cũng đã được Tenma thuyết phục và bừng tỉnh. thumb|left|190px|Shuu và Tenma chơi hết mìnhCuối trận đấu, cậu cùng Hakuryuu sử dụng kỹ năng Zero Magnum nhưng bị đánh bại bởi Burai Hand của Sangoku. Sau đó, khi Shindou, Tenma và Tsurugi sử dụng Evolution, Hebino đã không thể chặn nổi cú đá đó, cho nên cậu và Hakuryuu đã lao vào bảo vệ khung thành. Cuối cùng, Zero hoà với tỉ số 5-5, Shuu đã bắt tay thân thiện với Tenma và hứa với cậu sẽ tiếp tục chơi bóng đá. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match thumb|200px|Shuu trong màu áo Inazuma Best ElevenShuu chơi ở vị trí tiền đạo cho Inazuma Best Eleven, họ có một trận đấu giao hữu với Inazuma Battle Eleven và thắng với tỉ số 3-2. Trong hiệp một trận đấu, Shuu cùng Aphrodi thực hiện kỹ năng The Birth và ghi được bàn thắng mở sỉ số cho Best Eleven. Diện mạo trong game Hình đại diện cá nhân Hình đại diện trên game Wii Toàn cảnh về ngoại hình Chiêu mộ Inazuma Eleven GO Để chiêu mộ được Shuu, trước tiên bạn cần phải đánh bại Zero. Ngoài ra, bạn cần phải có: *'Player': Edaki Saki *'Player': Ashiya Noboru *'Player': Kiya Kouji *'Item': Ultimate Management Manual (究極の管理マニュアル) Sau đó, cậu sẽ được chiêu mộ Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Để chiêu mộ được Shuu, bạn cần phải có *'Photo': Super view of the Ancient (Taken from the left cliff at the Jurassic Era) *'Photo': Beckoning Black Cat (Taken from a black cat statue in the shop at the Shogunate Era) *'Trophy: ': Uniform Collector (Get 50 uniforms in the game) *'Encounter': Meet Shuu! (In front of the soccer God statue at God Eden) Sau đó, cậu sẽ được chiêu mộ với 5000 Kizuna Points. Kỹ năng Movie (Chou Jigen Dream Match) *'The Birth' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SH Zero Magnum' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Storm Zone' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SH Zero Magnum' Inazuma Eleven GO 3: Galaxy *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Storm Zone' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SH Zero Magnum' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Britannia Cross' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Britannia Cross' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Keshin kết hợp Inazuma Eleven GO *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' Mixi Max tốt nhất *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' **'SK Armed Saver' *'MIMAX Hakuryuu' **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'MIMAX Minamisawa Atsushi' **'DF The Tower' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' Chỉ số trong game Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Level 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Technique': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 95 *'Catch': 70 *'Lucky': 76 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Nâng cấp tối đa *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Đội bóng trong game Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Rei' *'Zero Extreme' *'Zerogoku Senpai' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'ExZero' Thông tin khác *Em gái của Shuu bị sử dụng như một vật tế cho một nghi lễ của God Eden. *Khác với những nhân vật bình thường, Shuu là một linh hồn. Bằng chứng là cậu thường biến mất một cách kì lạ sau mỗi lần chia tay Raimon ở God Eden, và có lẽ đó là nguyên nhân tại sao cậu chỉ có thể tồn tại được trên God Eden. *Tên tiếng Anh của Shuu, "Tezcat" được đặt dựa theo "Tezcatlipoca", vị thần bóng tối trong thần thoại Mexicô. *Bằng cách nào đó, cậu biết về Áo giáp Keshin và Mixi max Xem thêm *'Ancient Dark ' *'Zero ' Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gỗ Thể_loại:Ancient Dark Thể_loại:Tiền đạo Thể_loại:Đội trưởng Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:SEED Thể_loại:Zero Thể_loại:Người sử dụng Keshin Thể loại:Nhân vật thế giới Inazuma Eleven GO Thể loại:Nhân vật phần GO